


Rabbit Hole

by sherlockholmish



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: A little bit disgusting, Chocolate, Crack, Easter, Established Relationship, Fluff and Crack, Jealous Sherlock, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Mostly Crack, Sherlock trying to be sexy and failing, bossy John, easter fanfic, maybe a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 17:08:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12845655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockholmish/pseuds/sherlockholmish
Summary: Sherlock wanted to surprise John on Easter, but it doesn't work as well as he hopes to.





	Rabbit Hole

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is my first english fanfic ever, so be nice and don't swore me, okay?  
> English is not my native language and I have never had classes, so be nice. Serioysly. Be. Nice.

It was Easter. Nothing new about that. What was new was the fact that this is the first Easter that John and Sherlock would be together, like a couple this time.

Sherlock was sulking because John didn’t stop talking about a woman (Ellie, that foolish redhead) in surgery that was making this enormous chocolate basket for him and it was really unpleasant and disgusting and Sherlock hated her so bad. He wanted to make something better for John, something bigger.

This afternoon Sherlock stopped sulking and went to Tesco to buy some chocolates, bitter chocolate, John’s favorite and now he was paralyzed in the kitchen of Baker Street with so many ideas in his big mind and yet without knowing what to do.

He tried to think about the things that John loved the most in the world and two things came to his mind. _Yes! John would love that!_

Sherlock smirked and started to prepare the chocolate. This was going to be a remarkable Easter, indeed.

 

 

***

 

 

Sherlock were in an uncomfortable position now, but it would be worth it.

When John arrived from surgery Sherlock was in their bedroom, his chest on the bed, his feet on the floor and each hand spreading his arse’s cheeks. He was going to give John the thing he most loved in the world. With chocolate.

The steps on the wood floor get louder and suddenly John was opening the door and making weird sounds that Sherlock wasn’t expecting for.

“WHAT THE HELL, SHERLOCK?!” John sounded really scared and Sherlock didn’t understand why in heaven he was acting like that.

“Isn’t obvious, John?” Sherlock asked, turning his head backwards with certain difficulty to watch John’s face. His palm was on it and he looked incredulous “I want you to fuck my rabbit hole with chocolate. Happy Easter, by the way.”

For Sherlock’s surprise John started to laugh out loud and his hand reached the wall for support. WAS IT A FUCKING JOKE?! SHERLOCK PUT CHOCOLATE IN HIS ASS FOR THIS UNGRATEFUL MAN TO TASTE IT AND HE WAS LAUGHING AT HIS FACE (AT HIS ARSE, ACTUALLY).

“WHAT THE HELL, JOHN?!”

“Sherlock…” John tried to say, but ended laughing again “It looks like” the giggle was louder and Sherlock was getting impatient.

“It looks like what?”

“It looks like shit on your arse.” John couldn’t stop laughing now, he was just insufferable and Sherlock was getting mad and frustrated “It is disgusting, Sherlock… God” John breathed profoundly and leaded his hand to his face, drying the tears of joy from his eyes “Why in the bloody hell you decided that it would be a good idea?”

Sherlock let his arse’s cheeks go and seated on the edge of the bed, his face red with embarrassment “Because, John, you love my arse and you also love bitter chocolate and I thought WHY NOT GIVE HIM THE TWO THINGS HE LOVES THE MOST IN THE WORLD” he said crossing his arms and looking like a child. Like a child with his ass dirty of chocolate.

John walked to the bed and ended on his knees in front of Sherlock, tilting his torso forward until his face was millimeters from Sherlock’s “I love you, you know that, right?” Sherlock’s eyes found his and John couldn’t do nothing instead of kissing the mad man “I love you so much, you prat.” he repeated into the kiss.

“Of course you do.” Sherlock couldn’t stop a soft smile from appearing on his lips.

“Now go to wash your arse so I can fuck you senseless.”

“Why don’t you fuck me with chocolate? I was truly expecting your skillful tongue on me tonight.”

“Sherlock, I love your ass so much, you know, but the appearance of dark chocolate on it, it’s not appealing.” John explained, leaving a kiss on Sherlock’s temple.

“So what is the point of all of it? Easter has chocolate and I have an arisen that you love so much, but you don’t want to fuck me with chocolate and I don’t see why, John!”

“Because, Sherlock… It’s disgusting, but we can eat chocolate after sex, it’s ok for you?”

“The chocolate that _Ellie_ gave to you? No, thanks.” Snorted, looking troubled.

“Sherlock Holmes, you’re an impossible jealous man” beamed John, pulling Sherlock’s lips on his own and licking the soft rosy meat.

“No, I am _not._ ” Whispered and shuddered with the touch of John’s tongue in his mouth.

“Yes, you are. Now go and clean up that ass.” John bossed, slapping the white skin of Sherlock’s thigh and licking his lips after seeing the red mark on it.

“Okay, John.” Sherlock rolled his eyes and started to get up when he suddenly remembered the second chocolate thing he had made for John “John… would you be interested in a perfect replica of my penis made of bitter chocolate?” John’s eyes widened with Sherlock’s words and he knew that, at least, that surprise would please John.

“Oh, god… Yes, Sherlock. Of course. I would love it.” Affirmed and Sherlock smirked at him, going to the bathroom to wash his ass and getting ready for his rabbit hole being fucked SENSELESS OH YEAH! FUCK YOU, ELLIE!


End file.
